


Raising Alyra

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, Baby Alyra, Biting, Breastfeeding, Bubble Bath, Canon, Children, Couple, Dress Up, Droids, F/M, Family, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Innocence, Leia Buns, Lightsabers, Marriage, Modern Era, Night Lights, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Teething, The Force, Walking, Words, baby fever, crawling, husband, infant, learning, new born, parenting, potty training, raising, speaking, tantrums, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn and Rey have a beautiful baby girl named Alyra, they are first time parent's so they don't really know what to do. Luckily, they have Leia by their sides. They soon get the hang of it.





	1. Our Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the short series I created on Tumblr with some changes. It's gonna be much longer series so hang in there!

It was a Friday night, the night where everyone comes over to have a good time. Finn set the dinner table as usual, resting the small plates of food on top of the large empty plate. The steam wetting his face and the smell of the rice and beans making his mouth water. Rey walked in with a big smile on her face as usual. She kissed his cheek.

“Someone’s excited for dinner!” Poe said sitting down.

“Well, yes but I have some news.”

“By the smile on your face I’m guessing it’s good, right?” Ben asked.

“Mhmm!” She nodded. “We’ve met many, many, different people and creatures in our lifetime..but there’s one we haven’t met.”

“Who?” Finn asked stuffing his face.

“The little one in my tummy.”

Everyone stopped, Finn choked. “Your- we’re-?“

“Having a baby!”

“We’re having a baby!” He got up and hugged her rubbing her stomach. “Oh, this is so exciting. I don’t know what to do, we don’t know what to do! We’ve never had a kid.”

“This is a big thing for you two, life changing even, Han and I will be by your side the whole time.” Leia announced, Han gave her an unsure look. “Well, most of the time.”

"Like you were with me?" Ben mumbled.

"What was that?"

“This is awesome, I can’t wait to see the little one running around!” Rose said.

"I'm surprised you guys even knew how to repopulate."

"We didn't until Leia told us." Everyone turned to Leia.

"What, you think I was just gonna let them be curious?"

Over the next few months, Finn has been by Rey through thick and thin. He’s seen a side of her that he didn’t even know existed, both terrifying and beautiful.

“DONT EAT MY CHOCOLATE!” She yelled snatching the snack from his hand. "Finn, I'm so sorry..I didn't mean it." she cried.

"It's okay-"

"It's not! You hate me now.."

"Rey, I don't hate you. I love you." He kissed her. Her belly grew and grew and so did her emotions. She was either angry or sad. Sometimes a happy sad, tears of joy.

"Finn, they kicked!" Finn ran into the room and felt her belly. There was small movement pushing his hand up. He looked up at Rey who was tearing up, She knew Finn was going to be a good father. Finn teared up too. Leia had sent a dozen books about preparing to have a baby.

She woke up one night in a puddle of water, pain shooting all over her like a dagger. She slapped Finn awake.

“Finn, Finn!”

“What, what?”

"I think I peed..and- OH!" she shrieked in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Rey!" he grabbed the holophone. 

“Finn, it’s late what’s the problem?” Han asked.

"Rey I think she's dying!" Leia over heard his frantic voice and Rey's screaming in her sleep. She looked at Han, they knew what to do. They arrived at their house with a medic.

“What took you guys so long? I’m really worried.”

“Don’t worry kid, this is perfectly normal.”

“I hope not..she’s like a rathtar in there.”

“FINN!!” She screamed from the other room. The medic walked in and put down a first aid kit.

“Here put this on.” Han said handing Finn a mask. He looked at him confused, but did as told. The medic took Rey’s pants off. She was drenched in sweat.

“Alright, now, I’m gonna need you to breath can you do that?”

“Yes.”

“Just breathe. In and out, in and out okay?”

“Okay, in and out.” She repeated breathing heavily. Finn grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tight almost breaking it.

“Now push.” Rey began to scream, so hard, so loud.

“I’m not reliving this.” Han said exiting the room.

“OH MY GOD!” Finn screamed watching the babies head come out.

“What, is something wrong?” Rey asked, panicking.

“No.” the medic assured.

“Is that supposed to look like that?” Finn questioned, holding in a gag.

“Yes.”

“Oh my god!”

“Just breathe, both of you.” Leia said calmly. She held Rey’s other hand.

“Oh my god, oh my god!” Finn started breathing in and out like the medic instructed.

“Stop saying that your making me think somethings wrong!” Rey shouted.

“I’m sorry, this is just weird. I didn’t know the human body worked like this!” Rey released a big sigh and a cry was heard. A small faint cry. It was a baby, their baby. Han walked in when he heard it. It made him smile.

“Congratulations, you two. It’s a girl!”

“A girl?” Rey gasped. The medic cut the umbilical chord and placed the infant into Rey’s arms and her crying stopped. The baby opened her eyes bringing a light into both of her parents hearts. He took off his mask.

“She’s beautiful.” Finn said through a smile.

“What’re you going to name her?” Rey looked at Finn gazing at the starry eyed angel they created.

“Alyra.”

“Alyra?”

“Yes.” She looked back at her. “Little Al.” She smiled, the baby smiled back.

“Oh, she smiled!” Finn said in a high pitch.

“Aww.” Leia said, she elbowed Han. “Remember how long it took Ben to smile?”

“Yeah, five years.” He chuckled.

"There's still the after birth."

"After birth?" they said at the same time. Rey put her into Finn's arms. Tears rolled down his cheek. He kissed her forehead, for some reason she smelt good. She looked into his eyes, and he felt her love. 

* * *

Rey woke up, the sun shining on her face. Her undercarriage felt weird, she felt her stomach surprised to feel there was no bump. She opened her eyes to find a little baby lying next to her. _Her_ little baby. Her soft little hand clutched her finger. Rey felt an overwhelming wave of joy through her body, she wanted to cry, laugh, smile, everything.  She watched as Alyra kicked her legs and waved her arms. Then, suddenly, she started crying. It woke Finn up. 

"What happened?"

"I don't know!"

"What do we do?"

"I don't- ah!" Rey's shirt was wet. "What is this? What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Leia walked in.

"What's with all the screaming?" She picked the baby up and began to rock her. It didn't seem to make the crying stop. Leia looked at Rey's shirt. "She's hungry." 

"What do we feed her?"

"That." she pointed to Rey's chest. 

"Is that why I'm leaking?"

"Yes, you're lactating, it's milk for the baby." she put Alyra into Rey's arms. 

"What do I do?" 

"Put your breast in her mouth." 

"What?" Finn exclaimed. 

"Rey, the baby can only have one breast at a time."

"Ohhh."

"That doesn't hurt?" he asked.

"It does a little." 

"It's called breastfeeding it's a beautiful thing, you guys will get used to it. When she's hungry, you'll know when you start..leaking."

"Oh, okay..thank you Leia."

"Don't thank me yet, after she's done with that she's gonna need to be changed."

"Changed?"

"Yup." A few minutes after Alyra ate a horrible smell began to come from her bum.

“What’s that smell?” Finn asked. “Oh god, it’s Al.”

"It's time." Leia said, she pulled the diaper off her. Finn and Rey backed away at the sight.

"That's something alright."

"Watch what I do." she took out some wipes and wiped her rear end. "You then remove the dirty diaper and put a new one." 

"Is there a specific way to put it on?"

"Yes, see this? This is where we secure the diaper so it stays on, this is the front."

"Ohh." there was a knock on the door. The whole gang walked in, Poe, Rose, Ben, Phasma, Hux. 

"Hey guys!"

"We bought these for you." Poe handed Rey some flowers and a bag of baby clothes.

"Thank you so much Poe!" she hugged him.

"Where's the baby?" Rose went straight to the infant.

"So..you guys did it huh?" Phasma teased. "You guys..did the thing."

"Oh my god, look at her little arms!! She's so CUTE!" 

"Where are her teeth?"

"Aww." Hux turned around. "Ben, don't you want to see the baby?"

"I'm not fond of children." 

"It's just a baby, she won't do anything to you." 

"Yeah, don't be a party pooper."

"This isn't a party."

"Can I hold her?" Leia put the infant into Rose's arms. She couldn't keep her cool. "I'm holding a baby, do you see this? This is happening!" 

"How's it been for you two?" Poe asked.

"Well, I mean, I just had her last night."

"Last night? She's so fresh!" 

"She's smells so good!"

"Okay, Rose, I think you've had enough time with her." Finn put her back in her bassinet.

"What did it feel like?" Phasma asked. Everyone looked at her. "What? I'm genuinely curious." 

"It felt like hell. But, in the end, it's worth it."

"How would you describe it?"

"She was like a rathtar, the pain made her into someone else." Finn explained.

"A demon."

"Yes, that." Rey looked at him.

"No offense."

"You try, pushing a watermelon out of your vagina."

Everyone groaned in disgust. "Hey, language!"

"Do you think she has the force?" Ben asked.

"Everyone has the force."

"How early do you get it?"

"Well," Leia started. "with Ben he always had it. But he started using it at about two years old."

"That's early." 

"So, now she's useless."

"She's not useless!" 

"She's not doing anything!" Ben informed.

"There's not much she _can_ do." They all looked at her for a while. 

"Put these on her hands." Leia said taking out small mittens.

"What's it for?"

"So she doesn't scratch her face."

"Thank you." 

* * *

A few hours after everyone left, Finn and Rey still sat and watched her as she slept. 

"She looks so peaceful." 

"I could watch her all day." 

"Can you believe we did that? That's us, combined."

"There's no one else I'd rather be combined with." Finn swooned. Rey blushed and reached out her hand to his.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

She stood up and her shirt was wet. Alyra then started to cry. "Feeding time."

* * *

The past few days with Alyra have been..exhausting for Finn and Rey even though Han and Leia were there with them, it got tired at times. But, it was worth it. Alyra was quite the attention seeker. She didn’t like to be alone, which now thinking of it makes sense after the life her parents had once lived. They didn’t want her to be alone either, they showered her with love. Today was there first day without Han - or Leia guiding them. 

"Uh-oh, someone needs to be changed."

“Have fun with that.” Rey said going into the living room.

“What? Rey!”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not gonna help? You always helped, this was something we did together.” He heard her sigh from the other room. She helped him take the carrier off.

“Your right, I’m just really tired.”

“You can hold her down if she squirms then.” Finn lyed her on the changing table. She kicked her feet and sucked her fingers. “Okay, where do we start?” He began to open the diaper.

“I’m still not over her.” Rey smiled. “She’s such a perfect mix of us.” Alyra grabbed a string of Rey’s hair and yanked it. “Ow, hey, watch it!”

“Okay, I think I’m done!” Rey looked at him and laughed.

“Finn you put it on backwards!"

“I did?” His palm met his forehead. “This is so embarrassing.”

“I guess you do need help.” She fixed it. “There we go.”

“That doesn’t look right.”

“What do you mean? It’s perfect!”

“No.” He showed her the picture of the baby on the box. “This is what it’s supposed to look like, not that.”

“I think we need Leia.” Rey sighed.

“Already ahead of you.” She said walking in.

“Leia how’d you get here so fast?” Finn asked.

“I used the force to see how you two were doing, not so good.” She walked to the changing table. “Hi little one.” The baby laughed as Leia tickled her belly.

“Ohh.” Finn and Rey said as they watched her out the diaper on right.

“Thank you, Leia. Your a life saver.”

“Don’t mention it, but you guys are going to have to learn this stuff soon. I can’t keep dropping by to help.” Leia picked the infant up. “Seems like she needs a bath.” She handed her to Rey.

“How do we do that?”

Leia sighed and led them over to the kitchen sink.

“Now, she’s still a baby, once she’s a toddler you wash her in the sink and when she's older you can wash her in here without the infant tub.” Finn took notes. “Han and I told you this weeks ago.”

“You did?”

“I don't remember.”

Leia rolled her eyes and turned on the faucet. “Next you make  _sure_ , this is important write this down Finn.” Finn nodded his head and prepared the pen on the notepad. “Make sure, before you put her in, the water is not too hot or too cold. It’s not good for a baby.”

“Got it.” Rey began to take off Al’s clothes.

“Where’s the soap I gave you?” Leia asked. Finn quickly put down the notepad and went to get it. Coming back he had a purple bottle that said Purple Durple Bubble Soap. “Baby’s love bubbles, it was the only thing that Ben liked from his childhood. You guys can take it from here.” Rey rested her in the little tub under the faucet. 

“Thank you Leia.” They said.

"Here's a cloth to clean her with." Rey pour the soap on the cloth. "Like this?"

"Yes, just like you'd clean yourself but more gently." She slowly and softly scrubbed Al as she laid there staring at everyone. Bubbles started to form catching her attention.

"Woah." Finn popped one. "I've never seen this before."

"We need to take you guys out more." Leia admitted. "Okay, you seem to be doing well, I'm gonna go now."

"Okay, bye." They waved as she left. Finn put more bubbles in as Rey placed her into the water. 

"Who's my little princess? You are, yes you are!" He babbled, making her and Rey smile. “I’m gonna go get her towel.” Finn said leaving the room. Bubbles floated around the kitchen. Finn came back.

“I'll let you take it from here." Rey watched as he took her out of the little tub and dried her off. Seeing him as a father was..something Rey never would've imagined. Seeing herself as a mother was something that never came to her mind, ever, yet there they were. A frown appeared on Finn's face.

"No no no don't cry, you'll make me want to cry." Alyra sniffled as tears began to run down her cheeks. She cried and dug her face into his chest. Rey's heart drops every time she hears her cry, it's upsetting to her.

 "Her diaper is fine, I don't know what's wrong." 

"Is she hungry?" Rey pulled her into breastfeed but she refused the boob. 

"Should we call Leia?"

"No, I want us to figure this out on our own."

ONE HOUR LATER

"Leiaaaa pleeeaaseee heelpp uss." Finn stressed over the phone. Alyra was no longer crying, she was screaming at the top of her lungs bursting her parent's eardrums. Rey sat there covering her ears with a pillow. She was really concerned at what was wrong. 

"I'm on my way." Finn turned to look at his crying infant. She rubbed her face and stopped crying. They sighed in relief that it was over. Alyra took another breath and screamed more. Finn and Rey groaned. It was long past midnight now, they hadn't gotten any sleep. Leia walked in.

"Thank goodness you're here."

"What's the problem?"

"We don't know." they shrugged. Leia grabbed her and looked as she screamed in her face. 

"She teething."

"What?" 

"Her teeth are growing in?"

"How can you tell?"

"You can see the little tooth when she cries."

"She's growing so fast!" Rey held Finn's arm. 

"She must be in so much pain."

"How do we make the crying stop?"

"I gave you guys little toys for her to scratch her gums with, that's really all we can do." 

"I hate to see her like this."

"This looks like it would feel good on her gums." Finn took out a teething ring from one of the bags and put it in Al's hand. She threw it. 

"She still isn't used to her limbs yet." she picked it up. "Wash this." Rey went to run it underwater then came back and gave it to her. Leia put it in her mouth and she sucked on it. "That should keep her quiet, for now." she put her in the bassinet. "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank's again..we won't bother you anymore." After Leia left, Rey turned off the light and they plopped on the bed. Finn looked at the bassinet. She was quiet, but so far away. He got up and put her in the bed making her cry again.

"Really Finn?"

"Sorry, I'll calm her down." he rocked her and cooed. He began to hum a little song, that was soothing for both Rey and Alyra. It put them both to sleep. He lied her next to Rey and kissed them both good night before falling asleep.

 

 


	2. Teething and Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyra is teething, it's hard for everyone. While she teethes, she learns to sit up and tries to crawl.

These past sleepless weeks have been difficult for Finn and Rey. They didn't get much sleep and neither did Al. They looked a mess and often cried together.

"OW!" Rey flinched.

"What happened?" 

"She bit my nipple."

"How, she only has one tooth?"

"That 'one tooth' is strong." she laid her on her back and she rolled over. They both gasped.

"Did she?"

"Uh-huh!"

"On her own?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh my gosh!" 

"Look." they watched her flail her arms and legs as she tried to move. "She's trying to crawl."

"This is a magical moment." Finn blubbered. They watched her for another hour as she struggled to move. 

"It doesn't look like she's going anywhere." there was a knock on the door.

"It's Friday isn't it?" Rey opened the door and there everyone was. 

"Baby?" 

"Bedroom." Rose ran into the bedroom.

"Hi Finn." 

"Hey, Rose." 

"Look," she pulled a blue jersey out of the bag. "auntie Rose got you a special gift for game night!" she put it on her.

"That is so cute."

"Hey, Finn, where's the food?" Poe asked.

"I didn't take it out yet."

"Well, what're you waiting for!" 

"It's the first game night since we had Al, I forgot it was today!"

"Don't worry Finn I got her."

"Ugh, this place is disgusting." Ben cringed.

"What's so gross about it?"

"It's filled with love and happiness."

"Something you'll never have." Phasma muttered. Rose placed her on the sofa sitting her upright. When she let go, Alyra seemed to stay in place.

"Could she do this before?" She asked looking at Rey.

"No, oh my god Finn look! She's sitting up!" Finn ran over to see. 

"Look at you, sitting by yourself!"

"I don't see why that's so exciting.."

"That's because you're dead inside."

"Why's her head hanging like that?"

"It's too big for her body." 

"This morning she tried to crawl."

"I want a baby so much." Rose whimpered. Ben opened the door and Leia walked in with what looks like a carrier.

"Leia!"

"Hi - is she sitting by herself?"

"Yes she is!" Han came in struggling with some sort of object.

"A little help here!" Poe and Hux helped him. 

"What is that thing?" Finn asked.

"It's a stroller for the baby." 

"You put the baby in there?"

"You unfold it first, put this seat in, then you put the baby in the seat and you can take her on walks outside."

"That sounds complicated."

"It is, but the walks are worth it." 

"Is it safe?"

"Totally."

"Looks like she's got another tooth coming in."

"Yeah, I feel it every time I feed her. She bites, _hard_." 

"You didn't use the bottles I gave you?"

"We don't know what to use it for." 

"I told you to put the milk in it."

"How?"

"With the breast pump, I explained this to you."

"I was half asleep."

"Okay," she looked around. "where'd you put it?"

"It's in the kitchen, where you left it."

"Come with me." Rey followed her to the kitchen. 

"I also got her something." Hux picked up a bag and pulled out a little porg onsie. "Isn't it cute? She'll look like a cute little porg and, she's got little glasses too!"

"I can't wait to see her in that!"

"Ben, didn't you get her something?"

"..I did."

"What is it?"

"A tiny lightsaber." he pulled it out of his pocket and put it in her hands. "So she can take over the galaxy." 

Leia attached the pump and handed her the bottle. "Here, put this on." Rey took it and put it on her breast. 

"Now what?"

"Press that button." she did as told and the pump began to suck the milk into the bottle.

"Wow!" she exaggerated. "Not what I was expecting, it feels like Alyra's there." She looked at the bottle. "That's the milk?"

"Yup."

"I've never seen it before. How do I know when to stop?"

"When there's no more milk, and if Al isn't hungry you can save it." 

"This is such a helpful machine." 

"I know right." It was quiet for a while.

"..it's quite loud."

"Yeah, it is."

"Guys, the game is on!" They all sat on the couch. Finn walked into the kitchen to grab the fruit platter and stopped when he saw Rey.

"Rey..what is that?" he fretted.

"Don't worry, it's for Al."

"Does it..hurt?"

"No, I'm kind of used to it."

"Okay.."

"Oh, I think it's done!" she took the pump off and sniffed it. "Smells good and it's warm, wanna feel?"

"Because I love you, sure." he felt the bottle. "Oh, that _is_ warm."

"Right! I have to find the top to the bottle." She looked through the cabinets.

Poe walked in. "What's taking the food so long?" he looked at the bottle. "What's this?"

"No, no, no, POE!" he sipped it.

"That's good! What?"

"That was Rey's breast milk."

He held back a gag. "Excuse me." he ran to the bathroom. 

"I don't know how I should feel after seeing that." Rey put the top on the bottle and they went into the living room. Finn set the platter on the coffee table and sat down. 

"Where's Poe?"

"He's..busy."

Alyra lied there chewing on her toy lightsaber staring at Ben.

"Why is she looking at me like that?"

"She finds you intriguing." 

"I don't like it." 

"Just don't look at her." he looked away, but still saw her staring from the corner of his eye.

"I can feel her eyes staring me down."

"Ben, relax." Han commanded. "Watch the game." he turned to the television, then looked back at her. She was still staring at him. He stared back and didn't stop. She smiled and gurgled making him back up a little. 

"Ben, are you..smiling?" Phasma asked.

"No, shut up." 

A few minutes into the game they heard something. 

"What's that sound?" they looked at Alyra who continued to make noises and move her mouth.

"She's trying to speak!" 

She grunted and released a relief of air. A foul sent rose form her diaper. 

"She just farted!" Hux laughed. She stuck her foot in her mouth and looked at everyone. 

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Rey shook Finn awake. 

"What happened?"

"Let's go for a walk." he turned and looked at her. She was wearing a sunhat with sunglasses and a yellow sundress. "It's nice out," she patted. "so get ready we're going to the park." she went to the living room to get the stroller. Finn got dressed and noticed, Al wasn't in her bassinet.

"Rey!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Al?"

"She's with me."

"Okay." he walked into the living room to find his two favorite girls. He picked Al up, she was wearing the same outfit as Rey glasses, sunhat and all. "Good morning!" he greeted kissing her all over. She scratched him. "Ow! Oh, we have to do something about those nails."

"Finn, can you help me unfold this?" He walked over and easily unfolded it. 

"Han, taught me that." he smiled. She put the carrier on top and locked it in. Finn shook it a little to make sure it was secure, then strapped her in. Al had a fit, she didn't like it at all. 

"Come on, Al. Don't you wan't to go to the park?" 

She continued to cry. "Maybe if we get her out there she'll feel better." Finn assured. He was right. Once the sun touched her little feet she calmed down and, eventually, drifted off to sleep. When they arrived at the park, Al was still asleep so they detached the carrier and put it on the grass. Finn and Rey lied down and closed their eyes. Taking in the suns energy. It was peaceful and so relaxing they fell asleep. The silent was nice, until it was over. Al opened her eyes and let out a loud cry until she saw her parents. Rey took her out of the carrier and placed her on the blanket. She moved her limbs as she tried to crawl. 

"Come on, baby you can do it!" they cheered. Finn jiggled toy keys in her face. She reached out her arm to grab it but, Finn moved it further back. Leaving her no choice but to move. She tried and tried, until she was tired. The keys started moving on there own and moving toward her, then stopped.

"She just - used the force!"

"I'm so proud!" Alyra lifted her head up and looked at the keys. Rey lifted her on her hands and knees. She put on hand forward along with the opposite knee. Finn and Rey shrieked in excitement before she even moved. Al moved her other hand and knee and then slowly crawled to the keys.

"She did it, she did it!" they covered her in kisses making her smile. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Literal Baby Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyra get's sick for the first time and her parent's aren't sure what to do.

Alyra has four teeth now. Two on the top and one and a half on the bottom. She babbles often, and her hair has grown into curls. Rey would put headbands or bows in her hair. 

"Say 'ma-ma.'" Rey said, holding Al's spoonful of food in front of her.

"Mmma..mma."

"Yes!" she put the spoon in her mouth. "Good girl! Now say: da-da."

"Da-dy!" she cheesed.

"What?"

"You calling me, princess?" he smiled. She laughed and raised her hands for him to pick her up. 

"Now we know who's her favorite." Rey scoffed. Al reached out for Rey and gave her hug. She sucked her cheek. "Are you giving me kisses?"

"Aww!" They bubbled. 

"Okay, bedtime!" Rey put her in her crib. She had grown to big for the bassinet. Finn gave her her bottle and she drifted off to sleep. He jumped into bed.

"I'm pooped."

"Me too." she fiddled with his fingers. He looked at her. "What?"

"You." he smiled. She kissed him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No way, that's impossible because I love _you_ more."

"My love for you is larger than the entire galaxies."

"My love for you is bigger than the entire solar systems and _all_ the galaxies in existence." They continued to express their love until they fell asleep. 

* * *

Rey felt something wrong. She opened her eyes, it was still dark out. She got up and looked out into the starry night. Everything seemed fine. There was heavy breathing coming from Al's crib, she sounded congested. Rey looked over and felt her head, it was hot. Her heart sank.

"Finn. FINN!"

Alyra woke up and began to cry. Finn jolted awake. "What's wrong!?"

"It's Al!" she cried. "She's hot, I think she's sick." Finn rushed over and felt her head.

He looked at Rey. "We need a medic now."

She paced back and forth waiting for anyone to pick up. She looked over as Finn tried to calm Al down. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, I need a medic now!"

"What's wrong?"

"My baby, she's sick!"

"Sick how?"

"She's burning hot!"  

"Shh, it's okay Al, it's okay." Finn cooed bouncing her as she cried into his chest. 

"I'm sending help right now"

"Please hurry!" Al stopped crying and threw up. "Oh my god!"  Rey gasped. Finn patted her back as she coughed up chunks of baby food. 

"It's the food we gave her."

"Did we poison her!?"

The medic knocked on the door, Rey used the force to open it. 

"You came right on time, she just threw up." 

"Lie her down." Finn lied her on her back and looked at her face. It was red and wet from her tears. The medic took out a small flashlight.

"What're you gonna do? Is she gonna be okay?"

She shined the light in her mouth. "She's gonna be alright."

"What's the problem?"

"She has a fever, it's normal when teething."

"How do we stop it from happening?"

"You can't and this won't be the last. She's gonna get this pretty often, I'm surprised she didn't get this for her first three."

"Can we make her stop crying?"

"Yeah, you can massage her gums or give her something to chew on."

They looked at Al as she rolled over rubbing her face on the cushions. "Is there something that can bring her temp down?"

"Yeah, there are medications for infants that reduce fevers. I can deliver you some." 

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." she headed for the door. "I'll be back with some medication." 

Rey picked her up, Al rested her head on her shoulder and sniffled. "My poor baby," she looked at Finn. "I hate seeing her like this."

"I know," he sat down. "it's scary..I feel so helpless."

Rey patted her back and bounced up and down. "I know.." she moved her neck back to see her face. "I think she fell asleep." Finn looked to see.

"Yeah, she did." they walked to the bedroom and placed her on the bed before lying next to her. They watched her for the rest of the night.

* * *

Finn opened the door.

"Here you go." the medic handed him a brown bag. "The baby's medication, give her 1.25 milliliters _once_ and that should do it."

"How do we know what's 1.25 milliliters?"

The medic sighed. "There's an oral dispenser in the box that has labels of how much liquid you put in."

"Okay, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Finn closed the door and went to Al. She was lying awake, snot running down her nose. 

"Okay, little one, this will make you feel better." he put the liquid into the dispenser and squeezed it into her mouth slowly. She smacked her little lips together at the taste. He gave her a toy for her gums and blocked the edge of the bed before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. Rey was still sound asleep. That was, until, Al smacked her in the face. She flinched herself awake. She felt her head, it was still warm but better. She looked up to where Finn was, instead of his body, there was a wall of pillows blocking the edge of the bed. 

"Abababababa!" Al screamed. Rey walked into the kitchen holding her in her arms.

"Finn, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were so stressed out last night, I let you sleep in." he kissed her forehead.

"Al's fever is down." 

"Yeah, I gave her the medication." 

"It was delivered?"

"Yeah, this morning." Rey looked at him up and down. He looked good in that apron, the food smelled delicious. Nothing better than a man that can cook. She walked over and kissed him. 

"Give daddy kiss." she moved Al closer to Finn's face and she gave him a big wet one.

"Oh, thank you princess!" he chuckled. Rey put her in her high chair and poured some cereal on the platter for her. She picked one up and put it in her mouth.

"Rey, those aren't the ones the dissolve!"

"Yes it is!" Al began to choke. Rey looked at her and gasped. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Finn ran over and lied her on her belly patting her on her back until the food was out. He dug his finger in her mouth and pulled out the loop. 

"That was close."

"I..almost killed our baby." she gulped, falling to her knees.

"It was an accident."

"An accident, Finn, she could've been dead!" he sat next to her and pulled her close. "I'm a monster!" she cried.

"You didn't know."

"I should've." Al crawled over and climbed on her giving her a kiss. 

"Mamm-ma."

"Yes, mama loves you." Rey hugged them long and tight. 

"I won't let this happen again."

* * *

The next night was peaceful. When the sun came up, another fever set in. 

"Mmum mmum mum!" she cried in a deep voice. 

"It's okay baby." Rey shushed, bouncing her. She put a teething ring in her mouth to suck on and the crying stopped. "I'm getting better at this." she smiled. Al sneezed in her face.

"The medic delivered a baby med pack." Finn walked in with a tiny blue metal box.

"What's inside?"

He opened the box. "I don't know.." he picked up and object. "Oh, they have instructions."

"What's that."

"Its.." he looked at the label taped on. "..snot sucker?"

"Oh, we need that!" 

"It says 'put little part in baby's nose just a little bit and squeeze the big part.'" Rey did as instructed, a big string of snot came out of Al's nose.

"Eww! What now, what now?"

"It says, 'release into napkin or so." she released and a puddle of snot poured out. 

"Ugh. This thing really works! What else is in there?"

"Ont-ment and there a little i next to the o."

"..ointment?"

"Yeah. It's for rashes."

"Oh, I hate those! I used to get them in Jakku."

"I got them when I first started wearing my uniform. What the hell is this?" he pulled it out. Al held her hand out for it and she stuck it in her mouth. "I guess that's what it's for. There's some combs and brushes in here and a little toothbrush aww." Rey looked in the bag and pulled out a thick stick. 

"Ter-mo-meter."

Finn looked at the label. "Thermometer. It's for her temperature." He turned it on and a red light came from the tip. 

"Ooo." Finn put it on Al's head and it scanned her temp. 

"How do we know if it's bad?"

"If it's at one hundred degrees or above Fahrenheit." it beeped. "Right now, Al is at one hundred, so she has a fever." Rey stuck the medicine in her mouth. "There's a shaky rattle thing and..scissors?"

"What would Al need scissors for?"

"I don't know." he looked at the instructions. "Oh, it's for her nails finally!" 

"They don't look very safe." 

"We'll get some help when we use it."

"Anything else?"

"No..that's it." they looked at Al who was sucking on the sucker Finn gave her.

"You're gonna be alright, Al."

 


	4. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey got out on a date and leave Alyra with the gang for the first time.

Ever since Alyra started crawling, the house was baby proofed. There was foam on the coffee table, the outlets were covered, and all objects were in higher places. Everyone sat on the couch and watched Alyra as she crawled after BB-8.

"She is one _fast_ crawler."  she growled scaring them and BB-8. She scrunched her nose and crawled at a fast speed towards BB. BB-8 quickly rolled away, afraid and beeped.

"You're on your own pal!" Poe chuckled. 

"BA BA BA BA BA BA!" Al screamed. 

"She's so loud." 

"Yeah, we can see that Ben."

"You can't see sound." he reassured. 

"Why do we invite you?" Rose asked. Al began to rock back and forth. 

"What is she doing?"

"I'm uncomfortable." Phasma cringed. Finn and Rey came in.

"Sorry, it took us so long we were.." she looked at Finn with a smile.

"Gross." 

"What is Al doing?" Finn asked, as she continued to rock.

"We don't know." 

"Has she discovered her reflection? I heard baby's flip over that." Hux suggested.

"No we haven't."

"Try it." 

"Yeah, I want to see how she reacts."

Finn went into the bedroom, brought out the mirror and set it in front of her. First she tilted her head left and right. She looked behind it, then put her hand on the mirror and smiled.

"Aww." she put her mouth on it. "Eww." She grabbed the mirror and tried to stand up. Everyone gasped as she hugged her reflection. "Aww." 

"Da-dy!"

"She sees your reflection." Finn grabbed her hands and walked with her. 

"Come on, you can do it." she took one step.

"Keep going."

"Come on Al!" Rose cheered. She fell on the floor and crawled the rest of the way.

"She just gave up!"

"You could never rule the galaxy with that attitude!" Ben yelled, a little too aggressively. She just laughed at him. 

"Ben, please don't yell at my child." Finn picked her up and placed her in her playpen. 

"You just imprisoned your child." Phasma mentioned. 

"We thought that's what it was too, turns out it's so she doesn't hurt herself while we're not looking. She's fine in there, she's got toys to keep her occupied."

"Rose, do you think you can watch her tonight? Finn and I are going out."

"Why don't you ask me?" Poe queried.

"You guy's are going out?"

"Yeah, just for a few minutes, we don't want to be gone _too_ long."

"I don't know, it's gonna be her first night without you guys that's a lot of pressure."

"Well you all can watch her together, how about that?"

"I guess we could stay and watch her."

"Thank you guys." 

"When are you leaving?"

Rey checked the time. "..now." she opened the door. "She has two bottles in the fridge, heat them up when she's hungry, after she eats give her about thirty minutes and change her diaper."

"Make sure to put her to sleep before ten or she'll be really cranky. If anything happens just call us and we'll come back."

"Guys, she'll be okay."

"It's _you_ guys we're worried about." Finn admitted. 

Rey picked Al up."Bye, sweetie, we'll be back okay?" she kissed her forehead and gave her a long hug.

"See you soon." Finn kissed her. Rey put her on Rose's lap and they headed out. Al watched them leave, after they closed the door it was quiet. She stared at the door for a second. Then began to whimper into a big cry. 

"Oh no, don't cry."

"Make it stop!" Ben covered his ears. Finn and Rey stood at the end of the pathway. Rey immediately thought about how long she waited for her parent's to come back.

"Maybe we should go back." she suggested.

"She'll be fine."

Rey stood there for a second. "You're right, let's go."

* * *

 "Its okay, it's okay." Rose bounced her open and down. The crying didn't stop.

"MAMA!" she cried with her finger in her mouth. 

"Here, you want a toy?" she gave her the toy and she threw it. "What about BB-8? You want BB-8?" BB-8 hid behind the couch. 

"Oh, for Christ sake, give her to me!" Phasma took Al and looked at her as she cried. Suddenly, her crying stopped. 

"What'd you do?"

"Make the crying stop." she sat on the couch. Then covered her nose. "She took the biggest shit."

"How do you know?" Then the smell hit them.

"Well who's gonna change her?"

"Not me."

"Not me either." They all started arguing about who's gonna change her as Al sat there laughing. 

* * *

 "How do you think Al is doing?" Finn asked. 

"Horrible, I bet she misses us so much!" Her holophone rang. "Aw."

"What?"

"Look what they sent me." She showed him a picture of a selfie Poe took of them watching T.V. 

"I guess she's okay without us." 

"Well, I'm not okay without her." 

* * *

"I can't believe you made me change her." Hux complained.

" _You_ lost to poker."

"Yeah I know."

Everyone danced to the music playing, making Al dance as she was getting changed. Hux put her on the floor.

"Go Al, go Al!" they cheered her on. She laughed and clapped her hands together. She used the couch to stand up and tried to walk. 

"Yes, Al you got it!" 

"Man, Finn and Rey are gonna be pissed they missed this." 

"Come on, Al!" she took a few more steps then fell, hard. She screamed as her face was in the carpet. Poe picked her up, there was some blood in her mouth.

"Shiiitt, her parent's are gonna kill us." Hux gulped.

"No, no we can make it better. There's an aid kit somewhere." Rose looked around. 

"Now we know what the playpen is used for!"

"Phasma, do your thing!" 

"Okay." Phasma held her and gave her a stare. Al pushed her face away and continued to cry. "It's not working!" 

"Found it!" Rose looked through the kit for supplies. Phasma sat her down as Rose wiped the blood out of her mouth and checked to see what caused it. "It's just a cut, her tooth must've cut through." 

"Thank god it's nothing worse." 

"She's still crying though." 

"Do they have any flavored ice sticks she can suck on?"

"Yeah, they do." Ben clarified already eating one. Poe went to the freezer and took out a bunch for everyone. Phasma split hers and gave the other half to Al, who stopped crying when she saw it. 

"Mmm you like flavored ice sticks huh?"

"She's dripping it all over me."

* * *

 "You think we should call and see how everything's going?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hello? Ben? Hey how's everything?"

"Everything's fine I just won a game of poker-"

"Not with you, with Al!"

"Oh, she's having her final meal before bed." he showed her lying down with a bottle in her hands.

"Aw.. okay, we're on our way home now."

* * *

Finn and Rey walked into the house. Everything seemed fine, everyone was watching television. 

"Where's Al?" Hux pointed to the bedroom. They walked in to find her sleeping peacefully in her crib. 

"Thank you guys, for watching her. I know it wasn't easy."

"It wasn't." they said.

"Definitely wasn't."

"I still want a baby though." Rose admitted. 


	5. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

Alyra is a pro crawler now. She sometimes stands up and tries to walk but it never works out. Everyone has been so supportive of her though, which helped boost her confidence.

”Al, my baby, my beautiful girl, is turning one soon!" Finn beamed. Rey smiled as she twisted the cap onto the bottle. 

"Leia's here." she ran to open the door. 

"Hi guys!" she smiled walking in. Han came in behind her carrying something heavy. 

"Finn, help me with this." 

"Sure." he put Alyra down and helped him get through the door.

"I wasn't expecting you guys to come!"

"Yeah, well, it's been a while..we decided to check in." she looked at Alyra. "Look at how big she got!" she picked her up. 

"What is that thing?"

"We meant to give it to you sooner, we've just been busy. It's a walker, to prepare her for walking."

"She doesn't know how to walk does she?"

"Han!"

"I'm just making sure we didn't waste our time bringing it here."

"No, she doesn't. She tries."

"She'll get it." She placed her into the walker. She looked at everyone. 

"What now?"

"She's supposed to walk."

"Give her time, she'll do it." She played with the toys.

"It belonged to Ben, he never used it."

"Aaabrrr abrr." she blew raspberries.

"Aw.." 

"Well, we have to head out, we've got a meeting."

"I told you I wasn't going to that."

"And I told you, you're going, let's go." Leia said through her teeth. She looked back at Finn and Rey. "We'll see you soon."

"Bye!" they waved as they left. 

* * *

 

Finn and Rey were making dinner, jamming to music. Alyra sat in the walker clapping her hands and waving her arms. She walked closer to the kitchen when they weren't looking. Rey turned around.

"What the?"

"What happened?"

"Wasn't Al in the living room?"

He turned around. "Yeah, oh wow, she must've walked here."

"And we missed it!" she sighed. Finn moved the cutting board to the counter where they could see her. 

"We won't miss it this time." They continued to cut tomatoes and bob their heads to the music. Rey looked up to where Al was last seen.

"What? Where is she now?"

"Found her." she turned around, Al was sitting right behind them in her walker smiling. "She's playing with us." 

Rey bent down. "Al, show mummy and daddy how you walk." Al laughed in her face. She went back to the cutting board. "I guess she doesn't want us to see her walk." she chopped the tomatoes angrily. 

"She will, when she's ready." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "We won't miss it."

* * *

 

THE NEXT DAY

Rey sat on the couch with Al teaching her lullabies.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout.." she booped her nose making her laugh. She dropped the pacifier out of her mouth. Rey picked up and went to the kitchen to wash it out. When she turned around to go back to the living room, there Al was sitting in front of her holding her hand out for it. 

"How'd you get off the couch?" The pacifier floated out of Rey's hands into Al's mouth. " _You_ are something special!" she smiled picking her up. 

"REY! REY!" Finn ran into the kitchen with a frightened look on his face.

"What, what happened?"

"There's a strange eight legged creature in the room and it bit me!"

"What? Where is it?" she put Al in the walker and followed him into the room. Al followed them as well, trailing behind. "OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT!"

"It's terrifying!" 

"What do we do - do we kill it!?"

"I don't know I -" Al laughed extremely hard at her parent's fear of the spider. "This is funny to you?"

"Let me see the bite." Finn pulled up his sleeve to reveal a giant bump. 

"Rey, I might be dying." He breathed. "I feel hot, and everything's changing colors."

"I've never seen anything like this before. We've gotta get you to a clinic." 

"What about Al?"

"We can take her."

"Take her?"

* * *

 

They arrived at the clinic. Finn was drenched in sweat and breathing hard. Rey was really worried. 

"Okay," she took off her seat belt. "we're here." Finn opened his eyes and looked around. 

"What planet is this?"

"The same planet you were on an hour ago." she took Al's seat out, she didn't take her eyes off Finn. She must've sensed something was wrong. 

"I'm gonna go, I'm gonna-"

"Finn, come on we have to go inside."

"Inside? We are inside! A PLANET!"

"Finn, please."

"I don't eat thing's that can kill you." he slurred. Rey grabbed his arm. "Hey!" he looked up at her. "..you're so beautiful." She blushed. "Any guy in the galaxy is SO LUCKY to have you."

"Thank you." 

The doors opened and they walked in. "Did..those doors move, ON THEIR OWN?"

"Yes, their automatic." they walked up to the desk. 

"Da-dy." Al spoke. 

"Where?" Finn looked around. "Excuse me Mrs, have you seen her dad?"

"Finn, you're her father."

"What? She looks just like me! Wow.." 

"How can I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"My husband was bit by an eight legged creature in our home."

"Eight legged? A spider?" the lady asked.

"If that's what you call it then yes, it left a pretty big mark and now he's acting like a lunatic."

"Okay, just sit down for a few minutes and I'll find a room."

"Okay." Rey sat down with Al's car seat next to her.

"What, a cute baby!" Finn said. Rey grabbed his arm and sat him down. "Woah, did the world quake?" She looked at him. His face was pink and sweaty and his eyes were dim. 

"We can take you now." the nurse said. They followed her into a room where Finn was instructed to lay on the bed.

"Finn, lay down."

"No! You can't make me."

" _Please_!" 

"Anything for you darling." He dropped onto the bed and passed out. The nurse stuck a needle into his arm.

"The spider released a chemical to make him act all loony, we're just gonna suck it out and he should be fine."

"Okay, thank you so much." the nurse left the room. Al wiggled in the seat. "You want to get out?" Rey unbuckled her and placed her on the floor. 

"Dada, dada!" 

"Daddy is sleeping." 

"DADA!" she yelled crawling to his bed.

"No, Al." Rey moved her back by the seats. Al kicked her feet and whined. "I know, I miss daddy too."

* * *

 

Rey opened her eyes to see Finn awake with Al on the bed. 

"Good morning." he smiled.

"Finn, you're alright!"

"Yeah, I'm a bit dehydrated but I'll be good."

She kissed all over his face. "We were so worried for you."

"I could tell!" he chuckled.

"Uh uh." Al motioned towards the floor. They put her down standing up. She took one step, then another.

"Is she doing it!?" She took two more steps and fell. 

"You did it Al! You walked!" Rey picked her up and spun her around. She smiled. 

"We're proud of you baby girl!"

 

 

 


	6. A Year of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alyra's first birthday, her parent's aren't sure if they're ready for her to grow up yet.

Finn heard sobbing from the bedroom. He walked inside to find Rey crying looking at a scarp book. 

"Rey, what's wrong?" he walked closed.

She wiped the tears from her face. "Our baby is growing up." she sniffled falling into his arms. He rubbed her back.

"I know."

"It feels like just yesterday I announced I was pregnant with her." he kissed her forehead. "Look at how little she was." she showed him the photo of them after Rey gave birth. Her face may have been sweaty but you could tell she was crying tears of joy. A tear dropped downs Finn cheek. 

"She was so little!" 

"I know!" they sat on the bed and cried together. There was the pitter patter of feet in the hallway as Alyra waddled in.

"Dadadadada!" Rey sat her next to them and they hugged her.

"You're turning one Al!"

"Can you say one?"

"Ba!"

"Good job!" they clapped their hands.  

* * *

 

Everyone helped decorate the house for the party. 

"BB," Poe kneeled down. "we're gonna need you to watch Al for a bit." BB-8 backed up. "Come on, it's just for a while. She won't hurt you." 

BB beeped. 

"Yeah, well, she was just playing around. She's just a baby."

"Poe help me with this!"

"Okay, she's in that room, she's sleeping right now. So, she shouldn't bother you." he pushed BB into the room and closed the door. Al opened her eyes and stood up. She looked down from her crib to see BB-8 and reached arms out for him. BB beeped in fear.

* * *

 

The music was bumping through the speakers and the sun was setting. Finn checked his watch.

"Where are they?"

"They'll be here." Poe assured. "Their just a little late that's all." Han and Ben walked in with a cake. 

"Thank goodness." they placed it on the table. Leia came in behind them with presents.

"Where's Al?"

"The girls are getting her dressed."

"Ooo fun!" she walked into the bedroom. 

"Sorry it took us so long. Chewie drove us here."

"Chewie is here?"

"Yeah, he's back." Chewie bent down to get through the door. 

"Chewie, my man!" Poe hugged him. He roared. "Finn, he asked how you and Rey are doing."

"Great thanks to you."

"Do I hear a familiar roar?" Rey came out of the bedroom. "Chewie!" she hugged him tight. "I've missed you!" he roared. 

"Okay, everyone, Al is ready to party." Leia came out holding her. She was wearing a little pink dress. Chewie roared hello. Al stared at him in fear for a while, then laughed. 

"Let's get this party started!" Hux yelled pumping his fist up. Everyone went to the back garden to celebrate. There was food and drinks, everyone was having a blast. Al danced to the music forming a dance circle.

* * *

 

"I don't know, I mean, Al looks way more like Rey than Finn." he sipped his beer.

"What?" everyone said.

"She has his nose but that's kind of it!" Poe claimed.

"No, no, she has his eyes." Rey assured.

"She doesn't have Finn's eyes." 

"Yes she does!"

"She has Rey's hazel eyes."

"She has my eye colour, but not my eye shape." she explained.

"That's true." 

"She has your dimples!"

"Yeah." everyone agreed.

"If you go anywhere with her, people can automatically see your features."

* * *

 

"Time to cut the cake little one."

"Wait let's sing a song! We used to sing this song to Ben for his birthday."

"Oh god, please no!" he covered his ears.

"No, I don't like that song." Han commented.

"What?"

"It was kind of your thing, I never like it it's too happy."

"She's a child, Han, it has to be happy." she argued. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, we all really love you, this day is our proof!"

"Please, stop I'm getting flashbacks of my childhood!"

"Alright, it's over." 

"Yay." everyone clapped. Finn placed a slice of cake in front of Al.

"Have at it." she slowly placed her hand on it, ripping a piece off and stuffing it into her mouth. 

"Is it good?" she coughed it up and cried. 

"She doesn't like it." Phasma took the plate away. Rey wiped the icing off her face and noticed something unusual.

"Finn."

"Yeah?"

"Come here." she said in a panicked tone.

"What happened?"

"Look." all around her mouth was red. "A rash?"

"I think so."

"How'd she get it?"

"Was it the cake?"

"Probably." they turned to everyone.

"Hey, guys, what was in that cake?"

"Well it's strawberry-"

"Strawberry?"

"Yeah."

"I think Al's allergic to it." Leia walked over and inspected Al's face. 

"Yeah, looks like it. Where are the mitts?"

"They don't fit anymore."

"You have to get her new ones so she doesn't scratch at it. I went through this with Ben, he's allergic to banana's."

"I am?" he asked eating a banana.

"Yes you-" she looked at him. "Ben? Don't swallow that."

"I already did.." he worried. It was quiet as they stared at him waiting for a reaction.

"I'm just messing with ya." she laughed. "You grew out of it, you can eat banana's now."

"Don't do that!"

"Oh, relax." 

* * *

They all sat in front of the fire. Every time Al tried to scratch her face someone would put her hand down. She got frustrated and swung at Ben. 

"What the- hey!" he looked around. "Did anyone see that?"

"I'm gonna go get the ointment." Rey said getting up. 

"Okay." 

"Alright, guys..I don't know about you but I'm all partied out." 

"Same here." Rose put Al into Finn's arms.

"I'll see you guys later." Everyone headed inside to leave, Finn took her into the bedroom and sat in the rocking chair. 

"Where's Finn?" Rey asked.

"He went into the bedroom." 

"Okay, thanks, bye guys!"

"Bye." they waved. She looked into the bedroom to find Finn showing Al the pictures of her in the scrapbook.

"This is you, you were only one day old." Rey smiled and watched them for a while. She heard a thump in the bathroom. Before she reached the door knob Chewie walked out confused.

"Chewie, what're you still doing here? I thought you left." 

Chewie roared.

"Too much to drink huh?"

Han came inside. "There you are! Come on you drove us here." They walked out. Rey peaked back in the room to see Finn and Al sleeping. He was holding her tight as she cuddled up against him. She snapped a photo for the scrapbook.

"Happy first birthday Alyra." she smiled.


	7. Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyra has been misbehaving.

Over the past few months, Alyra has become more smarter and devious. Which makes it difficult for Finn and Rey, as she often throws tantrums. She still hasn't spoken any words yet. But she's very expressive about her emotions. Despite that, Alyra is a wonderful kid. She sat in front of the television eating crackers. 

"Okay, Al," she took the container. "no more crackers."

"Uh-uh!" she reached her hands out for it.

"You'll be full before dinner!" she placed the container on the counter. Al grunted and threw her arms down. Rey wrapped her arms around Finn's chest and looked over his shoulder. "Smells good." she smiled.

"Really?" he lifted the spoon to her lips and she opened her mouth.

"Taste good too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure?" he smirked.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Al stared at the container of crackers on the counter. Slowly, it began to move toward her. She grabbed it and ran into the bedroom. "I'm telling you, it's good." she walked into the living room. "Al, come here." she looked at where she last was. "Al? Where are you?" Alyra ran out of the room covered in cracker crumbs with a big smile on her face. 

"Mama!" she cheesed with her eyes closed. 

"Finn, come see this." 

He looked from over the counter. "Al." he laughed. He walked over, picked her up, and placed her in her eating chair. 

"Ah ba..ah ba!" she smacked the table repeatedly. 

"You hungry Al?"

"Nananana." she nodded. Rey held the spoon toward her mouth and she moved her head.

"Come on, it's good!" she put the spoon in her mouth. "Mmm, mummy likes it." she smiled.

"Daddy likes it too." Rey spoon fed him. "Mmm!" Al patted the table and opened her mouth. 

"Good girl."

"Mmm!" they all hummed. Al clapped her hands.

"Want some more?" Rey moved the spoon closer and she pushed it away. "Al!"

"N-n-nn."

"She doesn't want anymore, I'll put her to bed." Finn picked her up and brought her to the bedroom where she was put in her crib. "Bedtime!" she blew a raspberry at him. He blew one back. "Okay, goofball, goodnight." he kissed her head and went back to the kitchen. "Our little angel is off to dreamland."

"So, it's just us now?"

"Yup." he sat down. 

"I don't mind a little private time, with you and me." she grabbed his hands.

"Me neither." they leaned in to kiss.

"BA BA BA BA!" Al yelled interrupting them.

"That didn't last long."

"Nope." they went into the room to see her standing in her crib. 

"Al, come on, time for bed." she laid her down and she refused.

"No!" she said. They both gasped. 

"No?"

"She's never said _that_ before."

"I'm proud..but she said no to me Rey." 

"I know." she rubbed his back. "I'm sorry." 

He leaned over as she stuck her foot in her mouth. "Say 'yes daddy.'"

"Y-y. Eeee!" 

"It's late, I'm tired, Al go to sleep."

"No!" 

"That's it." he picked her up and tossed her toward the bed. 

"Finn!" Rey stopped her from landing with the force.

"Let her go."

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"She's landing on the bed, she'll be fine."

"Okay." Rey let go and Al's body bounced on the bed. She giggled and held her hand towards Finn.

"Mo mo."

"More?"

"Mo." Finn picked her up and tossed her once more making her laugh. "Mo mo!" 

"She's learning her words!" Rey cupped her little face.

"Mo! Mo!" 

"I don't want you to get sick, come on." they laid next to her. 

"Sleepy time." Al pulled at Rey's eyelashes as she slowly drifted to sleep.  

* * *

Finn felt a hard smack on his neck. He opened his eyes to find Al's foot on him. Rey turned her head to look at him, her hair covering her face as Al's hand caressed her eyelashes still, in her sleep. She snored loud making her parent's giggle. Rey slowly moved her arm away. She rolled on top of her. Drool, pouring out of her mouth. 

"Finn, help me." she whispered. He moved her in between them. After a few moment's of silence they fell asleep again. 

"Ayayayaya!" Al babbled in a high pitched voice. "Mmmba mmmba!" she kicked her feet around. She rolled over. "Daddy?" she smooshed his face and slapped him awake. 

"Ow!" he looked at her as she laughed evilly. He looked outside. "It's the middle of the night, Al!" he scooped her up. "Come on, go to sleep."

"Nnno!"

"Yes." he held her tight. 

"No no no no nooo!" she bit his arm and then bit Rey's arm waking her up.

"Ow hey!" 

"Alyra that is not nice!" 

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. She stood up and clapped her hands. "Al, please, we're tired."

"Mum mum mum mum." she stuck her hands in her mouth and rolled around. 

* * *

Rey woke up and looked at Finn. He was sound asleep. She found herself exhausted even though she was rested. She looked around and noticed Al was nowhere to be found. She sat up.

"Al?" there was the pitter patter of feet coming down the hall. Al peaked her head in and smiled revealing her dimples. Rey walked over to her.

"What're you doing up?"

"Pan-cae." 

"Pancake?" they walked into the living room. The T.V was on. "Al, did you do this?" 

"No!" she laughed. 

"Let's make some pancakes together." they went into the kitchen. Finn came out of the bedroom.

"Good morning."

"Morning!" Rey cheesed. "We're making pancakes." 

"Ooo. Need some help?" 

"No." Al said. Finn frowned and went to the couch. Rey put Al down and sat next to him. 

"What's wrong Finn?"

"I feel like Al doesn't love me."

"What makes you think that"

"She's been telling me no and she bit me.." Rey put her hand on his shoulder. 

"She doesn't hate you, 'no' is one of the only words she knows."

"And the bite?"

"She bit me too. I don't know why she did that.." they looked at her as she sat in front of the T.V playing with Rey's resistance pilot toy. The cartoons were fighting.

"Maybe it's what she sees on T.V." Rey turned it off.

"NO!" Al yelled. The T.V turned back on.

"Al, no more T.V."

"No mooo!" she cried bouncing. She threw the toy and grunted.

"Come let's make pancakes."

She grabbed her hand and she pulled back. "No!" 

"Al, _please_." She threw herself on the floor and laid there. Rey sighed and went back to the kitchen. Al rolled on the side of the couch sinking her teeth into the cushions while banging her hands against it. Finn picked her up and put her on his lap. 

"What's wrong?"

She wiped the tears off her face and rested her head on his shoulders. He smiled, maybe he just overreacted earlier. He kissed her forehead and rocked her until she fell asleep.


	8. Bathing and Potty Training

It was the end of another busy day. Finn and Rey have passed out on the couch, leaving Alyra awake all by herself. She stared at them for awhile waiting for one of them to open their eyes before walking to the bathroom. The door was closed, just for her. She dragged a chair and climbed it, trying to unlock the door. Eventually she got it, climbed down and splashed the water in the toilet. Finn woke up and looked around for her. 

“Al!” He picked her up, keeping her arm distance away. 

“Daddy.”

”Al we don’t play in toilets. It’s unsanitary.” He started the bath.

”No baf!” 

“Yes bath, you need to be clean.”

”No daddy!” 

“Yes baby.” He took her clothes off then placed her into the pool of warm water. She squealed as her toes went in first. She splashed around as he put bubbles and rubber duckies inside. 

“Bubbles!” She laughed.

* * *

Rey woke up to the sound of giggling coming from the bathroom.

”What's going on-“ She bursted into laughter at the sight of Finn wearing a beard full of bubbles. He looked at her revealing Al’s beard and afro.

”Mama!” She cheered.

”Hey peanut!” 

“You guys are having fun huh?”

”Yup.” He blew bubbles at her. “Okay little one,” he wrapped a towel around her. “Let’s go put some clothes on.”

”Mo bubbles!” He scooped the pile on her head and blew it at her making her laugh. He gave her to Rey.

”The floor is soaking wet!”

”Is it?” Just when he asked he slipped over. Rey quickly grabbed his arm before he hit the floor. 

"Are you okay?" she cackled along with Al. 

"Yeah, I'm fine-" he slipped again. Their laughter echoed around the house. Rey put Al down and held her hand out to him. He pulled her down causing her to slip on her butt. 

"Finn that's not funny!" she smirked splashing him. He splashed back with more power. An entire wave of water splashed over the two of them. The wave was created by Al, who ran as soon as they turned to her. They looked at each other.

"Let's get her!" they said, before chasing her down. While running Al dropped her towel. "Al!" they called. She laughed as she streaked around the house. 

"Alyra, come put your clothes on!"

"No!" she babbled. Finn grabbed her and held her down as Rey put her clothes on. She squirmed and became frustrated, a pacifier flew into her mouth and she stayed quiet. 

"There you go!" she picked her up. "Now you're all clean!" Al cupped her face with her little hands and smiled through the pacifier. "Mummy loves you." 

"Hee." she smiled. 

* * *

 

Alyra sat in front of the T.V copying everything she saw and dancing to the music. Finn and Rey sat on the couch watching her in awe. 

"Look at her, she's precious." 

"I still can't believe a year ago she didn't exist." 

"I don't think I could live without her." 

"Yay!" she clapped before letting out a big grunt. A puff of air flew into their faces.

"Oh, gosh! She needs a changing." they looked at each other.

"Not it!" they yelled. 

"I did it last time." Finn reminded.

"Yeah, well I did it before that!"

"Than it's your turn, go ahead." 

She sighed and bent over to look into Al's diaper. Finn tapped her butt. "Hey!" she tried to hide a smile. "She made a big one." 

"Good luck."  

She went into the nursery. A few minutes in Finn walked in.

"When do you think she'll be able to use the toilet?"

"I don't know..we should ask Leia."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Finn opened it to find nothing but a tiny toilet at the doorstep.

"Rey, come look at this!" he laughed. 

"What is it?" she walked over.

"It's a tiny toilet!"

"A tiny toilet?" she giggled.

He picked it up. "This is the cutest thing I've ever seen." there was a little note attached that explained what it was for. "It's for Al."

"To use? But how?"

"I guess how we would use it." Finn shrugged. He turned it over. "I don't see how you can flush it though."

"So, we have to dispose of the feces?"

"Gross." they grunted.

"I'll grab the little one and we'll get started."

Rey took Al's diaper off and sat her on the small toilet. Immediately she wanted to get up, Finn had to hold her down. 

"Go ahead Al, make a poop."

"Poo!" she fussed. 

"Try." 

She stood up. "No poo!" 

"She doesn't have to go I guess."

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Al ran out of the bathroom with no diaper. 

* * *

 

It soon enough became a habit for Alyra to take off her diaper and run around. She liked to be free. Which wasn't an issue, but it didn't take long for it to become one. She would leave little droppings around the house for her parent's to clean up. Potty training became a stressful thing for both Finn and Rey. Whenever it looked like she was going to poop or pee, they would rush her to the toilet. She would prefer anywhere but the toilet. She walked into the kitchen and squatted scrunching her face.

"She's about to go!" Finn grabbed her and brought her to the toilet. As soon as he took off her diaper she let out a poop on his hand. He shrieked in disgust and ran to the sink. Al never laughed harder in her laugh. Rey came running in.

"What happened?"

"She - pooped on my hand!"

"Al.." 

"I can't." he stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower. Meanwhile, Al was still on the toilet. She had pooped in it.

"Finn, she did it! You did it Al!"

"She did?" he peaked from the shower curtain. 

"Yeah! You're cleaning it up." Rey picked her up and she began to pee all over the place. "Nooo!"

"You're cleaning _that_ up."

"Make some room, we're coming in." 

"Family bath time?"

"Family bath time."  


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyra is having nightmares, no one seems to know why?

Alyra ran into the room with Rey’s resistance pilot in her hand, her pull-ups shuffling behind her and the sound of her bare feet patting the floor. She handed the toy to Rey.

”Here mommy.” She smiled. 

“Thank you, now sit.” She plopped herself down into a cross cross position. “Repeat after mummy okay?” 

“Mhmm!” She hummed, while nodding her head at a fast rate. Rey focused on the doll and held her hands out, it began to dance in the air. “HAHA!” Al yelled, leaning over her legs to get a closer look. It softly landed on the ground.

”You try.” Al bit her bottom lip and held out her hands. The doll flew high up into the air, soaring above them. Rey grabbed Al’s hands and lowered them. “Go slower.”

Al looked at her like she just told her to do something stupid. But did as instructed, she went slower and slowly the doll came down, dancing in the air. Al gasped and clapped her hands.

”Good job!” Rey congratulated. 

“Again!”

”We’ve been practicing all day honey, we’ll try again tomorrow.” The sound of the front door opened and Al ran to the living room. 

“Daddy!” 

“Hey big girl!” He placed down the bag and spun her around. Rey slowly walked in, admiring the two before welcoming Finn with a kiss.

”I brought take-out!” 

“Yay!” Al hopped around. Finn placed the bag of food on the table while Rey set Al in her high chair. “Food food food!” She chanted. Finn set her plate in front of her and she began to eat. They watched her, like the proud parents they were. She, eventually, couldn’t finish eating because she drifted off. Finn carried her into the nursery, put her pajamas on, and placed her in her bed. Rey tucked her in and kissed her forehead, they watched her for a minute before going into their bedroom. They stared at each other playing with one another’s fingers. 

“Al is stronger with the force than I suspected.”

”Really?”

”Yup.”

”Aww our little one is one with the force.”

”She’s gonna be a warrior.”

* * *

A light scream came from the other room, Finn and Rey jolted awake and ran to the nursery. Alyra was sitting up in her bed, tears falling from her eyes as she choked on her spit. 

“What’s wrong baby?” He pulled her into his chest. She spoke but it was hard to understand. “You had a bad dream?”

She nodded wiping the tears from her face. 

“Oh no.” Rey sat next to them. “Don’t worry mummy and daddy are here.”

”Look,” he picked up Rey’s doll from the ground. “the resistance will protect you.” 

“No!” It flew out of his hands to the other side of the room. She dug her face into Finn’s chest and slowly began to drift off to sleep. 

“You’re tired honey, lay down.”

”No no no!” She yelled.

”You want to sleep with us?” Rey asked.

”..yes.” She nodded lifting her arms to Rey. She picked her up and winked at Finn before going into the bedroom. He was a little jealous that Al wanted to be carried by Rey instead of him, but shook it off. He walked into the room to find them both asleep cuddled up against each other. He lied down next to Rey wrapping his arm around them both. It was a nice loving moment, until Al farted making them laugh until the smell hit their noses. It wasn’t funny anymore.

* * *

 

The next day Finn and Rey arrived back home from a night out. Han and Leia had stayed and watched Al for the night.

”She’s sleeping.”

”It was a long day.” Leia explained. “It makes me miss having children.” Rey peaked into the nursery to see Alyra in two big buns and a long white dress that could barely fit her. She looked at Han for an explanation.

”We played dress up.” 

“We had wonderful time watching her, she’s such a happy girl.”

”She really is, but lately she hasn’t been sleeping well.” Finn announced.

”Really, how so?”

”Last night she woke up in tears, she’s been having nightmares. We don’t know what of though, she hasn’t seen or heard anything that could cause it.” 

“Do you know the type of nightmare?” 

“We have no idea.”

”Okay, we’ll if it happens again call me immediately.”

”We will.” 

After Han and Leia left they walked into the nursery and watched Alyra until they fell asleep. Rey had dreamed of being back in Jakku, alone wishing, hoping for her parents to come back. But they never did and she never met Finn, they never went on their journey, Alyra..was never born. The resistance never helped her. She jolted awake to find Alyra clutching onto her and Finn sleeping in the chair next to them. 

“It’s okay mama.” She whispered looking up at her. Rey held her tight and kissed her head. 

* * *

 

Chewbacca took out the buns in Alyra’s hair. It made her curly hair nice and wavy leaving fringe almost covering her eyes. He roared and she roared back with a smile. 

“Soft isn’t it, Chewie?” Rey asked. He roared in agreement. She turned to Finn. “I think I know what Al’s nightmares are about.”

”What do you mean?”

”Last night, I dreamed of being back in Jakku..I never met you and nothing ever happened between us or anyone. I was alone forever. When I woke up, Al told me it was okay. Like she knew I was worried.” 

“You guys are connected through the force, she could’ve seen it.”

”Or felt it. I don’t want her to know what I’ve been through, to feel that pain or isolation.” 

“I guess the only way to stop it would be to..”

”Let it go.”

”I thought you did.” They sat down.

”I guess apart of me, still thinks about Jakku. I miss it sometimes, but then I think of how miserable I was..and I try to forget but the more I forget the more I feel I’m betraying a piece of me.” 

“No, that’s not true at all.” He grabbed her hand. “No matter what, Jakku always has a place in your heart. Think about it, it’s not just the place you waited years for your parents to come back. It’s the place we met, that day forever changed your life. Look at how far you’ve come because of it! So, if your ever upset about Jakku, think about that day. Think about the little girl you’ve created because of that day, and that special person you met on that day.” Rey pulled him in for a hug.

”I love you so much.” She cried.

”I love you too.” 

“Me too!” Al cheesed revealing her dimples. 

“Aww!” Finn pulled her into the hug. Chewie then wrapped his giant arms around all of them, squeezing them tight.

* * *

From now on Alyra sleeps with a tiny light in the room. Just in case the nightmares come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another series added on to this, if your familiar with the tumblr story you know what I mean. That will be coming soon.


End file.
